Hopeless Nerd
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey and Beca watch Grease.


**Title:** Hopeless Nerd  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Aubrey and Beca watch _Grease._  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 728  
**A/N:** prompt from hailsbails01 on Tumblr: _Aubrey and Beca are watching the movie Grease and when the song Hopeless Devoted to You comes on Beca starts mouthing the words trying to hide the fact that she knows the song. Aubrey notices this and starts singing it directly to her and they end up singing it to each other_.

* * *

Aubrey finds it intriguing that while Beca will always argue about watching a movie, she'll usually not complain as much about watching a musical. Aubrey assumes that being the music whore Beca is, the fact that music plays such a heavy role is enough to sway her. Despite the fact that most musicals suffer from predictability and cliché, which Beca claims to find irritating.

But there's also the fact that Beca will only watch musicals with Aubrey, which the blonde loves. If there are others around, she'll lump musicals into the same category as movies, not wanting to jeopardize her bad ass reputation.

They're currently watching _Grease_, which Aubrey thought might actually cause an argument since it's pretty much _everything_ Beca claims to hate about romantic comedies, but the brunette hadn't protested when Aubrey suggested it.

Aubrey had been tempted to ask if Beca was sure, but decided not to press her luck.

As the credits begin, Aubrey refrains from singing, assuming it'll just annoy Beca and she'll want to stop the movie. Which is what happened the last time they watched _Notting Hill_ and Aubrey was saying so many of Julia Roberts' lines. However, after a few moments, she realizes that Beca is humming along with Franki Valli. She tries to hide her grin.

Once the movie actually begins, Beca looks a bit bored, but that's nothing unusual when they're watching a movie. Besides, Aubrey _knows_ she heard Beca humming, no matter how much the brunette will deny it later.

When _Summer Lovin'_ starts, Aubrey tries to discretely watch Beca out of the corner of her eye. It doesn't start immediately, though Aubrey can actually see her girlfriend fighting the urge. This time there isn't any humming, just finger tapping. Aubrey loves the fact that her bad ass girlfriend is a fan of all musicals and so obviously knows the words, even if she seems unwilling to sing along.

However it's when they get to _Hopelessly Devoted to You_, that Aubrey is truly surprised. She's been watching her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, more than the movie and so when Olivia Newton-John steps outside to sing, Aubrey tries to subtly glance over at Beca. Now her girlfriend is actually mouthing the words to the song and Aubrey knows she can't let this go without comment. But at the same time, Aubrey doesn't want to stop Beca from singing because it may be a once in a lifetime moment. Okay, she's probably being a bit over dramatic, but still.

Finally, Aubrey decides the only thing she can do is join in, so she turns to Beca, and begins singing.

"_You know I'm just a fool who's willing,_" Aubrey sings. "_To sit around and wait for you. But, baby, can't you see. There's nothing else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you_."

Beca is caught off guard, looking like a deer caught in headlights, but as the song starts to build, the brunette lets herself get caught up in the music and sing, "_But now there's nowhere to hide, Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head_."

And then they're both singing to each other. "_Hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you_…"

Aubrey pulls Beca up as they sing and for once the brunette doesn't roll her eyes at her girlfriend as they continue singing. "_My head is saying, "Fool, forget him." My heart is saying, "Don't let go. Hold on till the end." And that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you_."

And then the song ends and they're both standing there, staring at each other. Beca quickly wipes the smile off her face and plops back down on the couch. Rolling her eyes, Aubrey sits back down as well.

"So," Aubrey grins, as the next scene starts. "Someone has _Grease_ memorized."

"Oh please," Beca scoffs. "_Everyone_ knows _Grease_. It's not a big deal."

"Uh huh." Aubrey just keeps grinning.

"It's not," Beca insists.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Uh huh."

"Stop saying that," Beca snaps.

"I love you, awesome nerd."

"Just watch the damn musical, Bree."


End file.
